Blood Stained Fur
by Blood and darkness
Summary: We all know what happens when hormonial teens are shoved into one buidling all day, but what if they all have super powers, and it is a co-ed boarding school? This is what sky high would have been had dicksney not owned it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the rewrite. I decided to do this over because it was too, Disney, bleh. And I felt as if I'd done a really shitty job connecting with my audience, so I'm gonna start taking votes on things. Starting now; vote opportunity, I was trying to decide if the school should be on an island or underwater. Review this story and vote please!!!!!!!! Or the evil mister mcfeely will make a speedy delivery to your soul. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahh!!!!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blood Stained Fur

I sat on the edge of my porch waiting for the bus; today was the first day at my new school. Rockbottom, was Skyhigh's slightly less renowned sister school off the west coast. It was less funded, more public, and worst of all it was a boarding school. My parents had informed me last week that I was going; I hadn't said a word to them since. My father was old school; he wears a cape, one of those stupid masks that only cover his eyes, and he called himself the red hawk. I'd honestly rather be as far from him as possible anyway, considering all the lectures I had to sit through about justice, righteousness, honesty, truth, the American way? Does any of that even exist anymore? I don't know. It sucked, just because my real mom went rogue everybody else thought I would too, especially my dad's new wife Desiree. This whole thing was the bitches idea, I think it's just some huge scheme to get rid of me but the Red Hawk 'would have none of that talk in his house' as he put it.

I hate being labeled for something that wasn't my fault. My whole life I'd been treated with care. Trained when I should have been coddled, punished when I should have been hugged, and scolded for things that I couldn't possibly have known were wrong. The whole thing had me seriously fucked up. I was prone to fits of irrational rage over things that didn't matter, and I used sex like a weapon to get what I wanted. Sometimes I disgusted myself. It hit me just then, in their desperate attempt to push me away from the dark side of the super community they seemed to have me running toward it with open arms. I laughed, irony huh?

The bus pulled up to the curb and I slung my bag over my shoulder,

"This the one way to Rockbottom?" I asked around the toothpick I was chewing on. The bus driver looked completely normal, so this couldn't be it.

"Sure is," The driver winked at me, except his lids closed the wrong way. I snickered,

"Cool." I picked a seat near the back, away from everyone else. I stared out the window for most of the trip; we were heading toward the beach, picking up kids along the way. Luckily none of them seemed to want to talk to me, but just as I was getting into my worn copy of _Twilight_ some girl with a really happy disposition walked up to me,

"Hey can I sit here?" she asked in an airy voice. I looked up to see pink, which was seriously the best way of describing her. She was tall for a girl, probably about five-ten, but nowhere near my height of six foot. She had subtle curves, high cheekbones, dark hair, and lightly bronzed skin. Overall, not bad, but like I said…PINK! Her Adidas had pink stripes, her princess shirt had pink letters, and her hair had a pink barrette. I actually wasn't sure whether to growl like the wolf inside me wanted or to vomit,

"No." I replied simply. She pouted and gave me cow eyes,

"Please, all the other seats are taken; I promise you won't even know I'm here." I didn't quite manage to suppress this growl but I moved my bag anyway.

"YAY!" she shrieked, "we're gonna be such good friends." She slid into the seat next to me, "my names Ashley, how about you."

"Damien."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After sitting through three hours of Ashley comparing the pros and cons of pearl nail polish and the advantages and disadvantages of metallic nail varnish we finally took the off ramp toward the beach and drove straight onto it. We parked at the water's edge and the driver opened the door,

"Everybody out." He screamed back to us. The kids in the front of the bus did as they were told and began filing out. We were some of the last to exit and as I stepped out onto the beach there was an immediate onslaught of scents, sights, and sounds. The air was thick with seaweed, ocean mist, and dead fish. I crinkled my nose to it, disgusting as it was though; the fish reminded me of how hungry I was. It just came with the wolf nature, constantly ravenous. I could also hear the ocean, far more than most I'd wager. It wasn't just the waves that caught my attention, but the whales. I could hear them about a mile out singing to each other.

"Alright ladies and germs," the driver said addressing the group, "we gotta wait for step two of your transport. So take five and don't cause trouble." Now that was just bait. Didn't he know that telling teens not to cause trouble was like waving a bloody steak in front of a lion? I swear, adults could be really stupid sometimes.

Ashley moved by my side, and I looked over to see her staring at a dead bass on the sand licking her lips,

"Oh, gross! Don't even think about it." Her head snapped up and she looked rather embarrassed.

"I like fish." She explained with a crimson blush covering her cheeks. I tried not to smell her blood, I really did, but it was useless with my heightened sense of smell. I quivered, she smelled wild and feral. It was like running through the woods outside my mother's cabin on Lake Ottawa when I was five all over again, her comforting warmth at my back as she let my instincts awaken. I could almost hear the wolves howling again as the potent and intoxicating odor drew me in. I noticed I was staring and shook myself out of my trance,

"Please," I said through the fur cuff of my leather trench coat, "Back up. Your smell its…just please back up." Ashley looked down and blushed deeper, I choked on the delicious aroma, I wasn't sure whether to howl and slash her to pieces or rip her clothes off and fuck her until she cried. I ran to the other side of the bus and threw up the twelve-egg omelet I'd eaten for breakfast. I leaned against the side of the bus and panted, staring at my hands as the tremors I seemed to be experiencing subsided.

"Eat some bad pork or somethin'?" I turned to see a boy about my height with platinum bleach blonde hair and a cigarette in his hand,

"Soemthin' like that," I replied breathlessly, "Mind if I hit that?" He shrugged and passed the square to me. I nodded my thanks and drew a deep breath, burning it to the filter.

"What the fuck man?" he groaned loudly, "That was my last smoke." I threw the butt away and exhaled a giant cloud of smoke. That was better, now I wouldn't be able to smell anything but nicotine for an hour.

"Sorry, I'll owe you." I stood up and held out my hand, "My names Damien." He noticed my long black nails and smirked,

"Those are some wicked claws man." He took my hand and shook it, the muscles in his right arm flexing under his shirt with obvious strength.

"That's what she said." He broke out in a toothy grin and I noticed the dimples in his handsome face, it was an interesting contrast against his rocky jaw and hard cheekbones.

"Sebastian Stuedderik, but everyone calls me Stud." I ran my tooth over my fangs and tasted bile, shit.

"Hey you got anything to wash the puke out of my mouth?" Stud smiled that same toothy grin at this, and extracted a small bottle from the pocket of his denim vest. He opened it and passed it to me,

"If anyone asks that is medication, just like the scrip reads." _Thorosine biproxate concentrate?_

"What the hell is this?" I asked staring at the prescription that for all I could tell looked completely legitimate.

"Don't pay any attention to what it _says_, that's whiskey. But I can't rightly tell the school that now can I?" I shook my head and tipped the bottle back. The burn lit up my throat like a warm night and I savored the nectar that slid down my throat. This was good, really good. I could taste everything, the oak it was stored in, the spices, and every subtle taste it had been infused with during its production.

"Dear god! What is this?" I sniffed the amber liquid, wishing now that I could smell past the smoke I'd inhaled a moment ago. Stud took the bottle from my hand and sipped it himself,

"_Declaration._" He said, enunciating the final syllable to make the _o_ sound long, "It's a 1776 French blend in honor of the American's Declaration of Independence. Incredible isn't it? They made it for one year but then the British threatened war for 'encouraging a civil uprising' or some such bullshit." Stud noticed me staring, "Sorry, my family is really rich, I'm expected to know this stuff." I shook my head slowly,

"How the fuck did you get thrown in this whole again?" Stud stared at nothing for a minute and then turned back to me,

"I'd rather not talk about it but let's just say the phrases 'dirty little tramp' and 'if I can't fix you I'll pay someone else to' were involved." I grimaced.

"Ouch." He shrugged,

"Hey, gets me out of the endless torture that is the cocktail party." We both laughed until we were blue in the face but when we heard a commotion we rejoined the group. I tried not to me Ashley's gaze but it was inevitable. She pouted and looked away, studiously ignoring me. Hells bells! Not even at the school yet and I'm making enemies. But before I could really kick my self, Stud pointed out toward the water; a huge freighter was anchored in the ocean, about a half-mile out and several smaller vessels were on their way to the shore.

"This is the boat that will take you all to Rockbottom boarding academy." The bus driver screamed over the commotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I have decided that I'm not adding another chapteer unless I get two reviews from two different people because I have had close to one hundred views on this damned awfull peice of shit and not only one god damned review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -.-'


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is chapter two. I just want to say that I am still a little disappointed with the lack of reveiws on this. I got 40 veiws last month and one reveiw. Come on guys, I need some feed back. It just seems wrong that no one is writing me about my awsome ass story so instead of blog about it like a little bitch I thought to myself, why aren't they writing to me? Then it came to me, you guys need some insentive right? *waggles eyebrows suggestively* So here's the deal, I promise to add a steamy lemon to the next chapter for every five reveiws I get on this one. So hurry the fuck up and reveiw all ready!!!!!!!! Don't make me call Mr. McFeely _and_ Handy in on this. Trust me you DO NOT want that!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three small inflatable rafts pulled up onto the shore and a man stepped off onto the beach. He was old, maybe not in years, but definitely in physical advancement. His skin was leathery and tight from years of salt water, his eyes sunken, and he seemed to be missing a few teeth…but that didn't seem to bother him much. Judging by his gut he probably lived in the galley. His uniform interested me more however; it was black and resembled a common American Naval Officers uniform. He wore a black sweater with his rank and name sown into it but the really interesting part was the patch opposite his name on the chest of his sweater, I.S.A. Navy. _I.S.A.?_ Wasn't that the abbreviation for the International Super Academies organization? They must be big if they could afford a navy, interesting.

"I'm First Mate Hadley," he announced. Like any of us cared. "And you'll be traveling on the _I.S.A. Destiny_ for the rest of your trip. If there is anyone who has second thoughts, you can go now." That got the crowd riled up. One boy got his balls up enough to address Hadley,

"Are you fucking telling me, I don't have to go to this dumb ass school?" He screamed. Oh yeah, he was a punk all right, through and through. From the tips of his worn out unlaced boots to the fringe on his frayed sleeveless camo vest, bleh. I didn't follow fashion trends but at least I could put together an outfit a little less vomit inducing. Hadley looked the boy over for a minute, sizing him up I'd say,

"Yes that is what I'm fucking telling you." He said finally, visibly annoyed. The boy cheered,

"Yeah fuck this then!" But when he turned to leave Hadley smiled a wicked grin,

"Good, Thompson inform the authorities." Hadley said to one of the sailors still in the boat. The boy spun back around and charged Hadley, and everyone else who'd followed the punk's example turned to listen.

"Whoa man! I thought you said we could go!" He screamed in the first mate's face. I turned to Stud and grinned,

"This is gonna be good." I said. He nodded,

"What do you wanna bet the punk ends up face down in the sand in the first ten seconds." He asked.

"That smoke I owe you plus one." I replied. Stud smiled,

"You're on." We moved to the front of the crowd to get a better look at the action just as Hadley was looking down at the kid, who happened to be at least a head shorter.

"You can go, you are more than free my boy, but there will be consequences." Hadley looked up to the rest of the group then, "And that goes for the rest of you as well, as of this moment you are all members of the I.S.A. Navy, and will be until our arrival at Rockbottom. You will be treated like such and that means, military discipline, military chores, and if you choose to leave without expressed permission or order from a commanding officer." He stared back down at the boy, who was portraying teenage angst in at its best, "You will be classified as AWOL and subject to legal ramifications." I could hear the punk's teeth grinding now.

"This is bullshit!" he screamed, "I did not sign up for this shit!" Hadley straightened,

"Fall in and solute maggot!" Hadley barked. The rage in the boy's eyes was clear,

"Fuck you man! And my names Jeremy." A second man stepped off the boat and pointed his rifle at Jeremy,

"Crewman Jeremy, First Mate Hadley issued you a direct order, I strongly suggest you follow it!" Jeremy looked as if he was pissing himself now and if it weren't for the smoke blocking my sense of smell I'd bet I could have smelled it.

"This is good." Stud said next to me.

"Yeah." I murmured. Maybe a little too good. I didn't want them to shoot him, teach his punk ass a lesson but actually shoot him? Not kosher. Jeremy stumbled back,

"Hey, hey. I'm not even armed, what the fuck?" he said in a small voice.

"Lieutenant Thompson, stand down." Hadley ordered.

"Yes, sir." Thompson lowered his rifle and took a reluctant but immediate step back. Looked like Hadley was strict with his men. "Crewman Jeremy, if you can land one solid punch on me, you may go home with no strings attached." Jeremy looked to Thompson and back to Hadley before relaxing a little,

"Wait, so if I can hit you, I can go?" he asked skeptically. I looked to Stud who shrugged and then at the rest of the crowd who also seemed interested in the current events, except for Ashley who was sitting on the sand with her legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles. Her back was slightly arched as she leaned back and closed her eyes to the sun. _God she was sexy!_

"Hey man, you paying attention to this?" Stud asked me. I turned my head back to him slowly, wanting to linger on Ashley's limber form.

"Yeah," I said lazily, "Yeah I'm watching." When I looked back Hadley looked amused,

"I swear to you Jeremy that I will personally sign your discharge papers myself." He was saying. Jeremy looked the First Mate over and chewed on his lip for a minute before turning as if to walk away, except about halfway through his step he spun into a wild haymaker. Hadley smirked and simply stepped out of the way, catching Jeremy's ankle with his boot in the process, which sent him sprawling. Shit! Now I owed him two smokes.

"Don't worry man, I'll let you hit one." I backhanded him in the chest without looking over,

"Shut up, this is about to get interesting." Jeremy was just getting up, red faced and spitting sand he stormed Hadley trying for a combination of equally wild and easily avoidable punches this time but just as before Hadley simply wasn't there when the punches arrived. Damn, the old man was faster than he looked. Hadley bored of this quickly and caught Jeremy at the height of his next hook, right under his arm and allowed his own weight to throw him several feet across the beach.

"Goodness Jeremy, That was a wonderful warm up. It is always good to start off a little light." Hadley mocked, from an orthodox boxer's stance as he danced lightly from foot to foot. Jeremy got up again but this time something was different. He stumbled and began to laugh,

"You're done for old man." He said simply.

"Well then you must know something I don't because as far as I know you can't actually land a punch without getting somewhere near me." Jeremy scowled as a reply and began to grind his teeth. I could hear his clothes beginning to rip and then he roared and grew to three times his previous size. The crowd of students gasped in unison and backed away quickly. Even Stud and I took a discreet step away, but Ashley, who was stretching now…_NO! So not the time to be distracted Damien! _

Jeremy's muscles bunched and swelled to hulk like proportions, without the eye raping shade of green, and he charged. Huge, horribly off balance…and now wearing nothing but a few stubborn shreds of denim that left nothing to the imagination, yeah I was going to have some nightmares about that one. _Could it be that Hadley had gotten himself in over his head on this?_ I wondered. But he didn't move, a ten-foot ball of muscle was running straight at him and he didn't even blink. Hadley just waited for Jeremy to get close enough and dropkicked him in the kneecap, which dropped him immediately.

"Lieutenant!" Hadley screamed with his right hand out. Thompson threw his rifle and Hadley caught it, "Nap time Jeremy." Hadley said with the first sign of anger I'd seen so far and hit the lumbering dope in his over grown temple with the butt of his borrowed rifle. Jeremy simply dropped, no recoil and no cry of pain. As soon as the blow landed he was down and out, and his body was quickly returning to normal size.

"Somebody get this piece of shit out of my sight and for god's sake find him some clothing!" Hadley screamed at his men. He returned the rifle to Thompson, and addressed the crowd. Everyone was cheering him now, even me. What can I say? Just like the average teen I loved a good fight.

"Shut the fuck up maggots!" he roared, silencing Stud and I in the middle of a fist pumping _whoooo _session. "Does anyone else want to try me?" he demanded of us. Not a single person stepped forward.

"Good! Now grab your shit and board the boats in a single file." Hadley turned and addressed the two soldiers who'd stepped forward to haul off poor Jeremy, "Make sure he goes to the brig gentlemen. We'll give him some time to contemplate his injuries in isolation." They resounded with a united,

"SIR, YES, SIR," before loading Jeremy onto one of the rafts and hurrying him away to the mother ship.

Stud placed a hand on my shoulder as we walked to the nearest raft,

"You know," he began, "This school year might not be so bad after all." I smiled.

"You think your dad knew there was a mandatory military sentence involved or will that just be a happy bonus?" Stud's eyes lit up with a mischievous light and he grinned as well,

"I don't know but I bet if I tell him I was in the Navy I could make him think I'm gay. That'll really piss him off." I laughed,

"Isn't that what got you into this situation in the first place?" I asked him.

"Hey man that was not my fault," he said holding his hands up defensively, "chick was wearing a school girl outfit and she was all over me."

"Yeah I could see how that would make one weak." I replied. His lips pulled back in a broad grin,

"Of course that outfit might have just been because I was going to a private school at the time, and we were practicing for our dance class." Stud said thoughtfully. I punched him in the shoulder,

"Man you're so full of it!"

"That's what she said." We both laughed again and this time I swear I could feel tears coming. Stud may be right, with him as a friend, eye candy like Ashley, and a good fight now and then…hell, this could be the best damn year of my life.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PS- Thanks to Lunamirrior. AKA the one who savedd this stories ass from the firey depths of now existance. YAY! Everybody clap like hell!! WHOOOOOO!

Anyway, seriously, thanks a lot Luna. Hope you like the new chapter. O.o I'll keep an eye on your stories too.


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter number three but before I get started I'd like to deliver a shout-out to all those who have supported and encouraged me so far…and the haters, hey haters need love too.

Lunamirrior

Dracoguard

Hellfireeyes

Cryingsilver (This is greatest hater known to man and you can boo, but they were number five.)

Anonymous

Thank you all for sending reviews and encouraging me or bashing me, whatever the case may be. I really appreciate the reviews and to show that, as promised, there will be an extra lemon in this chapter. Keep sending me messages, good or bad, I take them all and reply…respectably of course.

* * *

Chapter Three:

After Hadley's little show we'd been unceremoniously stripped of our shit and thrown into tiny rooms that at best could be described as more interesting than a blade of grass growing. It had been early, just past sundown but we were told to sleep and I did. The whole day had been a cyclone of emotions: hatred for my father, annoyance with Ashley, Lust over Ashley, camaraderie with Stud, and of course the glee of watching Hadley beat the crap out of Jeremy. I had been worn out when I got to my room, and simply conked out without even bothering to undress but now I was being shaken awake. My mind cleared just enough for me to realize it was a hand on my shoulder and before I could stop myself I had pinned the offender to the far wall with their wrist between their shoulder blades. My eyes adjusted to the low light, and my ears began to function properly. Someone was crying out in pain,

"…the fuck? Get off of me! AW!" It was the person who's arm I was holding. I cocked my head to the side and sniffed them; they smelled like fuel oil, sea salt, and fear. It was an unusual scent but not altogether unpleasant, I took a long breath of their aroma, leaning into their neck where it was strongest.

"Are you done sniffing me freak?" OH SHIT! I jumped back, releasing the man.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, "I'm not a morning person." He turned back to me, rolling his shoulder with a pained expression on his face. He was an older man, not as old as Hadley but definitely older than me. He was also shorter than me by about six inches, with a wiry frame, and sporting a short buzz cut to match his cracked and wrinkled face.

"Just don't do that again or I'll club you over your head," he said motioning to a monkey wrench that was fastened to the waist of his gray overalls. I stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, checking its movement for obvious damage to the muscle structure,

"Are you okay?" He shrugged out of my grip violently and then flinched, maybe I'd hurt him.

"Stop touching me already!" he pulled the monkey wrench free of its holster and raised it as if to hit me but winced in pain and dropped it, "Damn it!" he cursed in a muffled tone. I waited, not wanting to anger him further. After what had happened to Jeremy I expected a no tolerance policy for assaulting a crewmember and that did not sound like fun. He put the wrench back and pointed his finger at me instead,

"You owe me a drink in the next harbor for this." Now I was confused, I thought we were heading straight to Rockbottom and I said as much. He just laughed,

"Hell, you aren't getting to Rockbottom for at least a month kid, didn't anyone tell you this is a functioning naval ship?" I shook my head in ignorance. He cursed under his breath, something that rhymed with brother tucker I believe.

"As if it isn't bad enough, shipping all you students off to an island in the south pacific, they don't even tell you when or how you're getting there, and then they expect me and the rest of the crew to watch over you guys. Fuck, this is skewed." He bitched to himself, "I'm filing a complaint as soon as my shift is over.

"So they assigned you to me?" he laughed and sat on my bunk.

"What you think I'm in here waking you up for the hell of it? Yeah, the captain expects every member of the crew to baby sit one of you, even the effing chief mechanic." He said clearly speaking of himself, "You'll be working next to me for your entire stay. I gotta teach you and make sure you don't get into trouble, something about teaching you dumbshit fuck-ups to see authority as comforting." I scoffed,

"What a load of shit! Who the hell is the captain of this tin bucket?" I spat. The man smiled,

"Yeah not one of the captains better ideas but…HEY! Don't you ever call the destiny a tin bucket again!" he stood and glared up to me. You wouldn't think it would be possible for a man that much shorter to menace you but you'd be wrong. Back track time! Note to self: don't ever insult a mechanic's ship.

"Okay, sorry." I held up my hands in defeat. He glared for a moment longer and then nodded, obviously satisfied,

"My names Terrel McTavver, but you can call me Terry." He offered a large hand and I took it. He had obviously worked for many years, his hand was covered in calluses and large embossed scars.

"Damien." I answered. Terry turned away from me and opened the door to the hall,

"Your uniform is in the closet," he motioned over his shoulder with his thumb toward the sliding metal panel on the wall next to my sink/toilet combination, "meet me in the engine room whenever you're ready but know that the longer you take to get ready the later you'll finish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had dressed in a blur after Terry had left, stopping only long enough to notice that my overalls were the same gray color as his and that were his had displayed his rank on the collar mine was unadorned. No rank for enlisting I guess.

I had known it was early by the fog in my brain but when I got out of my room I realized just how early. The sun wouldn't rise for hours and there was barely a soul awake, only the sparse few who'd been assigned to engineering or KP duty. I decided to stop in the galley for a bite before I went to meet Terry and came face to face with Ashley. A broad grin spread across my face, she was dressed in an apron tied at the waste and a hair net, but somehow she still made me think of bending her over the counter. She caught sight of me and frowned,

"Don't you dare say a word." She hissed. I grabbed a tray and slid it along the counter to where she stood,

"I wouldn't think of it." I said politely. She snatched the tray from me,

"That's five." She replied. I laughed,

"I suppose it was." I leaned forward and crossed my arms on the counter, resting my chin on my forearm, "So who'd you get? I got the head mechanic." I gloated. She slapped spoonfuls of sloppy gray 'food' onto my tray.

"Lucky you, I got Gretta the fucking slop whore, and I haven't seen her in an hour. Not like I can't do her whole goddamn job right? Why the fuck should she stick around?" I smiled,

"Well at least that means no adult supervision, right?" I raised an eyebrow suggestively. Ashley looked up at me momentarily and then back to my tray, which she slid back to me,

"You didn't seem too interested yesterday. Why the sudden change of heart? I have no idea what most of that is by the way, I think that," she pointed to a brown section of slop with a relatively pudding like consistency, "I think that has meat in it but don't quote me on that." I took the tray and sniffed it, _nope not meat_.

"I dunno what that was about okay?" I admitted, "My powers make me closer to wolf that human most of the time and I've just never smelt anything like you. You remind me of autumn in the woods with my mom, and my childhood, and…" _SEX! And you remind me of sex!_ Ashley just stared at me with this mixture of utter shock and amusement. I sighed, stopping before I made a bigger fool out of myself. "Never mind." I grumbled and starting walking to the closest table,

"WAIT!" She exclaimed. I stopped and turned around, waiting…like a good dog. She surveyed the large room but no one was around,

"Follow me." She took my arm and pulled me into a back room, the pantry judging by the shelves of food lining the walls. She took my hands and held them; I'd left my tray in the galley, and gazed into my tri-colored eyes.

"You like me don't you?" I laughed.

"Like you?" I stammered, "How could anyone _like _you?" I said cracking up. Ashley turned to storm out of the small room but I caught her wrist,

"If that's how you feel than fuck off, I just thought that after the way you looked at me the first day and what you said…" she looked down at my hand encircling her wrist, "Please let go, you've done enough."

"Ashley look at me." I commanded. She wouldn't so I put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to stare into her eyes, "I was laughing at the word you used. I don't understand how you could possibly use _like_ for the way I feel about you. I need you. I've only known you for a day and I feel like I can never be away from you, wolves call it imprinting, it's like love but a hundred times stronger. My mom said she imprinted on my dad and even though I knew I still blamed her for going rogue and leaving me after the divorce but now…Ashley please don't reject me. I don't think I can live without you." I let go of her and stepped back. She didn't move she just stared at me in wonder,

"Damien, this's crazy!" she exclaimed, "I don't know anything about you and…"

"And I'm fawning all over you and asking you to spend the rest of your life with me." I finished for her. She shook her head and stepped closer so that we were practically touching in the small confines of the pantry.

"I wasn't going to say that." She told me, taking my hands again.

"No?"

"No, I was going to say that this is crazy because…" she paused to take a deep breath, "I feel the same way." My breath caught in my chest like a lump, stagnant and painful. I'd never been this lucky, _she must be lying_, I thought.

"That's impossible, humans don't imprint do they?" I asked finally. She smiled,

"I'm not exactly human either, you might be a wolf but I'm a changeling."

"Changeling?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda like a werecat except I can change back and forth whenever I want." My mind reeled with this new information, _could she really feel the same way?_

"Damien, what are you think? I can't stand this silence!" she said after a moment. I must have zoned out, thinking too hard.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am." I pulled her to me with no effort and held her. Her body was warm against me and her skin was soft…so very soft. I smelled her again; this time I didn't fight it. I let myself be swept away by the scent and taken to a different place. A place of woods and wolves, of fire and spice, a better place. I have no clue how long we stayed like that before she said my name but I came back to reality slowly, unwillingly.

"Damien." She repeated slowly into my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked lazily, nuzzling her cheek. She stiffened at my attention,

"If you don't fuck me right now I'm going to scream." I pushed her back and held her by the shoulders at arms length. She was so small, so light to me, like a china doll. Small and beautiful…and so fragile.

"Here?" I asked. She whined quietly and bit her lip.

"Here, your room, the fucking bow of the ship for all I care. It just has to be _now_!" She said. I saw the need in her eyes, passionate, fiery, and very real.

"Okay." I reassured her. Her muscles relaxed and she leaned forward. My lips met hers and we fed on each other. The energy we shared was raw and passionate and wild. I forced my head to clear and pushed her away again, even though my body fought me the whole way.

"Ashley?"

"_**What?**_" she demanded with a feral look in her eyes.

"Lock the door." She smiled then and did as I told her. Then she was on me her lithe body coiled around me with her legs wrapped around my waist and her hands in my hair. Her lips were on mine again and it was all I could do to set her down onto a stack of boxes behind me and slowly pull the black t-shirt over her head. The black bra she wore wasn't so lucky; I fumbled with the second hook for a second and then simply ripped it off of her, tearing the l lacey fabric to shreds. We kissed and nuzzled and clawed and bit. We were like wild animals in the bush, our passion hot and strong. I pulled her into a standing position and yanked her jeans down to her ankles. I placed a finger over her clitoris and she threw her head back in a rapturous moan. I kissed and bit her breasts as I stroked her; bringing her to orgasm over and over again before pushing one finger into her slowly, watching my claw. She stumbled and fell back against the boxes of what I think were fruit cocktail.

"I need you inside of me Damien! Fuck me until I can't feel my legs anymore! _PLEASE!_" Ashley cried. I smiled a mad grin, showing my unusually sharp canines and spun her around to lean her over the boxes. I positioned myself at the entrance to her vagina and paused not knowing or caring at which point in the fray my one piece jumpsuit at ended up on the floor,

"Are you sure about this Ashley?" I asked. Without warning she threw her hips back, forcing my cock inside of her and gasped in pleasure,

"Shut up and fuck me!" she growled. I obliged. I rode her hard, thrusting in and out of her until we were both coated in a thin layer of sweat and I felt as if she might pass out. Just as she came to the head of what must have been her sixteenth orgasm I gave it up, driving myself against her and grinding my hips against hers for the final act. She came again and leaned back against my chest, breathing heavily,

"You're amazing." She told me simply as if it was a known fact. Her eyes held nothing but love and drowsiness, "And you're not even out of breath." I shrugged with a snicker, my heart was thudding in my chest and my knees felt as if they might buckle but she was right, I was breathing as if I'd just taken a stroll in the park rather than fuck the sexiest girl I'd ever met.

"It's a wolf thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We dressed in a rush and didn't have any trouble finding anything, although her bra was definitely out of commission. When she'd held it up I'd simply told her she hadn't complained at the time and she grunted in frustration. I was now forbidden from destroying anymore of her clothing but I was sure a day would come when she would ask me to rip off her clothes and take her in front of everyone. I smiled at the thought,

"What?" she demanded as she saw the look in my eyes.

"Nothing." I said with a shake of my head. We peeked around the corner and it appeared that the rest of the crew and the students shadowing them were awake. A very unhappy looking Gretta was serving up the breakfast rush with barely subdued curses. Her flabby shoulders were hunched and her under wire looked like it was stretched to maximum capacity. I prayed silently that the cast iron hooks in the back of it didn't give out, that thing would probably take Gretta, Ashley, and a sizeable chunk of the haul with it if it ever blew.

"Shit!" Ashley cried, "You took longer than I thought and now Gretta's going to kill me." I wrapped my arm around her waist and drew her to me.

"She can't be that bad can she?" I asked her as I lightly smelled her hair.

"Stop that!" she demanded, trying to pull away. "and yes she can, she woke me up with a pitcher of water this morning." Ashley shivered at the memory. I fixed the back of Gretta's head with a death stare but Ashley noticed and stepped between the fat slop monger and me.

"Damien no, you are not going to do anything." I didn't respond and she took my right hand in both of hers, "right?" she asked. I looked down at her; she was making her eyes huge and pouting her lower lip. I sighed,

"Okay, for you." I told her and leaned down for a kiss. We lingered and our tongues met it a passionate embrace. Then my stomach grumbled,

"I never did get that breakfast," I reminded her. Ashley turned to the wall and plucked a can of chicken soup from a shelf,

"Here, I just need a can opener."

"Not necessary." I punched through the top of the can with the claw on my thumb and drank the contents straight. She grimaced at me and smiled,

"Now get out of here before you get me in trouble." She said, and slapped my ass with a playful giggle.

My eyes threatened to close for about the three hundredth time as my boss, Petty Officer Ronland drabbled on about how important his job was. Yeah cause the crow's nest was really more important than the machine gun nest. There wasn't a damn thing but water and fish shit for three miles and I was forty feet above the deck with a grand view of exactly nothing. _Fucking awesome_, I thought. The sun wasn't even up yet, but I was. I hadn't been awake before noon since the fifth grade and this dude yammering on about telling knots by landmarks and identifying ships from a distance was not helping.

"Stuedderik!" He hollered, "Are you listening to me?" I yawned sleepily,

"Nope." I admitted. Ronland shot me a deadly glare and point to the rope ladder that lead to the nest,

"You owe me twenty-five ladders." He said.

"What?" I asked in genuine confusion. Ronland returned his gaze to the horizon and pulled his coat closer to protect him against the bitter morning wind. Was it cold? I was too tired to notice.

"When you have climbed up that ladder and back down, that is one. Starting when you reach the deck. I suggest you hurry, if you're fast you may yet finish before the other students are on deck and you are forced to finish while they laugh at your misfortune.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed, "That's a forty foot climb." He nodded,

"And you are expected to be able to climb it in an ocean storm with zero visibility. Practice is your friend Crewman Stuedderik." I just stared at the side of his head, was he for real?

"What are you waiting for?" he screamed, "Get started, now!" he added when I didn't move.

"Fuck you, what are you gonna do? Throw me in with Jeremy?" I asked. Ronland smiled,

"No, I'll call First Mate Hadley and have you keelhauled." I shook my head,

"They don't really still do that." I persisted. He shrugged,

"Perhaps, but then again _they_ don't still bludgeon an unarmed crewman over the head for attacking an officer do they?"

"You're a dick." I told him as I started the climb down the ladder. He just smiled.

When I arrived at the engine room the sun was just cresting the horizon, setting the sky on fire in shades of crimson and creamy oranges but I barely had time to notice as I ran through the door. The large room was in the belly of the ship, and the walls were lined with every manner of machine from the tick-tocking type to a line of several complicated looking computer interfaces but Terry was at the center of the room, standing next to the engine. Well, it would be more accurate to say part of the engine, because the monstrosity ran the length of the room, which must have been as long as three football fields. I stared in awe at the equipment around me booming and turning as Terry struggled with a difficult job. He was leaned over the biggest wrench I'd ever seen with his jumpsuit unzipped and the upper section tied around his waist. He strained against the bolt at the end of the tool, which must have been the size of my head, and his toned arms flexed but there was no payout. I slipped out of the shirt portion of my own suit and came up next to him,

"Terry!" I screamed over the roar of the engine. He jumped and banged the top of his head on a pipe above where he was working.

"GOD **DAMN** IT!" he howled in pain. I cringed, oops. "Hey kid, he said rubbing his skull. About time you showed up I told you to take your time not take a lap around the deck, where the hell have you been?" I shrugged as he approached,

"I got preoccupied with something." He smelled the air around me and smirked,

"Yeah I'm sure you did, just plan your affairs more carefully from now on." he pointed to the wrench he'd left, "You did a number on my shoulder I need your help extracting that fusion spark core." I nodded and walked over,

"Okay, just show me what to do." He instructed me on the core's position and how to turn the wrench to extract it and I positioned myself. My hands on the tool and my legs spread evenly where I crouched on the metal grating that ran under the engine. I gave it one good shove, expecting it to pop free but it didn't, I really had to work at it. By the time I was done I was sweating and my muscles were sore, and I had a newfound respect for the older man. I had to be stronger than him; I was stronger than everyone, yet he did this every day.

I reached for the core but Terry stopped me,

"Nah kid, let me. These things use raw fusion to generate a spark, they're extremely volatile." He explained as I let him in to lift the device out. It was about three feet long and cylindrical with a hexagonal bolt head. It was clear however by the red glow of the metal and the care with which Terry moved it that it was much more than it looked. He passed it off to a young man, probably another student and told him to be sure to be careful. Terry turned to say something but it remained unsaid, I heard the boy swear and smelled the odor of scorched flesh, and I tackled him hoping to save both our asses. I was sure a man like Terry with his scarred hands and stubborn will against pain would not describe something as _volatile_ for no reason. I was right it turned out because the next thing I felt was the heat from an explosion scorching my back as I lay on top of Terry. He tried to push me off but I wouldn't let him, not until I knew he was safe, and then I collapsed. The pain was worse than anything I'd ever experienced: my first broken nose, my arm snapping when I'd fallen off a cliff, anything. My ears were ring as my vision slowly faded to black and I fell into an unconscious state. Terry was calling my name but he seemed so far away, so very far away, but at the same time not. Like hearing someone from underwater, you can tell by the sound that they are close but it seems strangely muted and it echoes like crazy. Yeah, that was a better way of putting it. Someone was asking me things now, important things I knew. Although I wasn't sure why they were important. I tried to answer them but it was so hard to concentrate and then there was the pain! OH THE PAIN! I saw lights as something cold swam through my veins and everything went numb, that was better. I could swear I'd heard that this was how it ended, you saw lights and you were at peace and then, then nothing. You were gone.

I fought it, hard. Trying to stay here, stay conscious because I felt that if I ever went to sleep…I'd never see my sweet Ashley ever again but it was inevitable, no one can fight forever.

* * *

Okay guys, wtf? I've been getting a huge amount of visits on this story lately, probably has something to do with cryingsilver's recent and somewaht tragic deletion from the site, but as of yet I have next to no reviews on this chaper. I mean come on! **108 visitors** and like two reviews? Do I have to call Mr. McFeely again? That guy owes me favors and he will make 108 speedy deliveries to everyone of your souls!!!!!!! Okay I'm kidding. OR AM I????


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter number four and I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews you guys. I'm not just talking to my regulars either because I've had over 130 views this month. It might just be because of the hype related to the fall of _cryingsilver_ but if you stop in let me know what you think. Hey, send me a raging flame if you want, I don't even care. If it's good I'll point it on my wall of hell fire but I can't make that wall with no bricks of searing hot hatred can I? Of course not! So please review me or Damien may never wake up cause I'm writing this story for you guys.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Nightfall came and went unnoticed under the florescent glow of the sterile lights in the infirmary and all I could smell was industrial cleaning solution. I'd been here for what seemed like hours without sleep, this hurt too much for that, and I still couldn't decide if it was too noisy or too quiet. Sixteen hours without a single sailor telling you what to do was great but thee incessant bitching was almost preferable to the buzz of hospital lights and the electricity running through the walls. I shifted against the pain in my back, _fucking plastic chairs_, I thought. I felt the stubble building up on my chin. I'd been here all day, ever since I'd heard about what had happened. I hadn't even gone to the deck for my shift with Ronland and it was showing in my bedraggled appearance. I coughed loudly, _god my mouth was dry_. I stood and stretched in spite of my protesting muscles and walked to the door. I stopped and turned around when I stood in the doorway,

"Don't die while I'm getting a drink Damien." I said. It took me maybe three minutes to get to the mess hall but only two seconds before Ashley, Damien's new piece, assaulted me.

"Stud, is he okay? Has he woken up? Is he stable? How is he COME ON AND TELL ME ALREADY!!!" she screamed the just as soon as I walked up to the counter where she was serving breakfast. I looked at her with weary eyes and grabbed one of the paper cups on the counter, not even bothering to see what was in it, cat piss would do at this point. I chugged it, orange juice, grabbed another and downed that one as well, grape juice. I continued this process until I'd gone through most of the cups on the counter top and had sampled grapefruit juice, lemonade, water, milk, chocolate milk, and coffee…that one wasn't very fun though.

"What?" I demanded not having paid any attention to her earlier babblings. She sighed. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail high on her head and several strands refused to obey, falling into her face and she was wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt under her apron _regulations!_ But she pulled it off with her pouty lips as she stood there with her arms crossed under her full breasts.

"How is Damien?" she repeated. I grunted,

"You'd know if you'd stayed." _Maybe that was too much_, I thought, _she'd just wanted to get to work on time after all. _I looked up to see how hurt she was looking over my stupidity,

"Sorry it's early, he would've wanted you to go to work. No change, the doctor say he should be dead so anything at this point is good." I shrugged and grabbed a tray. "What's for breakfast?" I asked. Ashley sighed again and picked up her serving spoon,

"Meat, not meat." She informed me, pointing to two separate trays of gray-brown paste. I cringed and opted for meat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ate quickly and returned to Damien's room. When I returned Ronland was sitting in my seat next to Damien's bed with a smug expression on his face.

"Stuedderik, it's well past time for your shift to start." He said simply, as if that was supposed to mean jack-shit to me.

"Get out of my seat." I responded. He glared at me over the horned rim of his glasses but obliged.

"Let's go, watching the seas is important business." He said. I dropped into the seat and laughed under my breath at him,

"You know they have radar on this ship, and satellite imaging, what the fuck do they need you for? You're useless, what'd they just throw you up in the mast to keep you away from anything important?" I mocked. Surprisingly it seemed to hit a cord and Ronland marched out of the room, fuming. Only to return to the room moments later with two members of the security force.

"You are coming with me you little punk or these two are going to throw you in the brig." I threw my head back in hysterical laughter for a brief moment and then surveyed the men. One was about my height and had an athletic build to compensate for his crooked nose and squinty eyes; definitely a brawler while the other was short but definitely lifted a lot of weights. I shook my head,

"Nah, I think I can take 'em." Ronland looked to the two men and back when they didn't move,

"Well you heard him, arrest this man!" the brawler stepped forward and cracked his knuckles,

"Thought you'd never ask boss." I sat there with a smile and waited for him as he crossed the room, observing his movements and when he threw his first punch I leaned the chair back onto its back legs and kicked him in the chin. I let myself fall to the floor and pushed the tipped chair into his other leg. As he fell the bigger man came for me and proceeded to throw several hard punches at my face, I punched him in the chest as hard as I could in the three inches between us and he stumbled back. _Thank you Bruce Lee._ Brawler was just getting back up but I picked him up from the floor by his throat and gave him a choke slam to hell. _Gotta love the WWE._ Muscles came in for a second round and I hit him with three very quick left jabs and a hard right straight. _Ricky Paccio. _He stumbled but he didn't go down so I grabbed his wrist and snaked around his arm putting him in a guillotine chokehold. _UFC tournament 2008_. As they lay on the floor I righted my chair and sat back down wit ha smirk,

"How did you do that?" Ronland stammered from where he still stood at the door, apparently ready to let others fight his battles.

"Two things: the first is that I have adoptive muscle memory and the second is that I watch a lot of violent television." I answered, "Huh, maybe violent TV does make you more likely to hurt others." I said thoughtfully.

* * *

X X

V V v vv V v v v V V vvvv VVV VvV VV

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I am the review monster!!!! GRRRRRRR! Send me deliscious reviews before I eat you!!!


End file.
